Teach Me How To Play (Drabble)
by Meimei699
Summary: What happens when Mei is left home all alone? Will she find a way to end her boredom?


Armin x Candy (Mei) Drabble

Mei put down her Xbox controller and wandered into the kitchen to make herself a snack. She was trying to avoid what she loathed most, but sadly she admits to it. She's bored. She tried playing some of her favorite games to cheer her up, but she felt all the same. After eating a cookie she paced around the house trying to think of something to do. Her mother and father were out working and her old brother was out with his snobby girlfriend.

"Ugh!"

She sat on the floor and yelled.

"I'm so booooored!"

She felt like a five year old behaving such a way, but that's what boredom does to a person. She's been trying to avoid Armin for the past week after the utter defeat on a bet. Challenged to beat him at Mario Cart and horribly failed. The loser had to confess their love to a teacher after class. Let's just say Mr. Fraize wasn't that happy to receive a love letter by one of his students. She couldn't do it in person, even though it wasn't a part of the deal, she couldn't handle being humiliated. At that moment her cell phone rang and she sprinted to her room to answer. Not bothering to see who called she answered.

"Hello!?"

"Hey you! Wanna come over? Armin refuses to come out of his room and I want to see this new movie."

It was Alexy.

"I don't know, Alexy, you see I've been avoiding your other half."

She heard a sigh at the other end.

"What did he do now?"

"It wasn't him, just I lost a bet and I don't know, I guess I'm punishing him?"

"You sure you aren't related to him?"

Mei huffed and pouted.

"I'll come over, not like I have anything better to do."

Alexy happily cheered on the other end, after a moment of conversation they both hung up. She got in front of her mirror and tidied up her hair and pulled the front of her hair into a red ribbon. After about twenty minutes of driving she arrived at the twin's house. She was thankful that her mother took the bus today or she would have to walk all the way here. The front door was unlocked so she just waltzed her way in. The place was like a second home to her, she only wished it was a shorter walking distance.

"Honey, I'm home!"

She shouted into the house and Alexy jumped out from the corner and have her a hug.

"Why hello, dear! How was work?"

Alexy lowered his voice and kissed her on her cheek.

"Oh it was horrible, sugarplums!"

Mei dramatically threw her hand over her eyes and pretended to cry. The pair erupting into laughter. As she walked farther into the house she saw Armin asleep on the living room floor.

"Alexy... I'm going to do it."

Alexy stated at her confused for a moment and asked what she meant. She went into their fridge and pulled out a can of whip cream and a piece of string from their office. Adding some cream into her mouth she puts some cream on his hand and tickles his nose.

"Oh boy."

Alexy giggles as he watches the teen move slightly before smacking the cream right into his face. Armin jolted awake and looked around confused. She could see some of the cream went up his nose they both couldn't contain their laughter.

"Dude!"

Armin yelled as he jumped to his feet and wipe some off the cream off his face. At first Armin gave a look of disapproval before settling with a devious smirk. Mei trying to back away as he approached her until her back hit a wall.

"Did you think that was funny?"

He stated into her brown eyes as she nods her head, still giggling. He looked into her eyes hesitantly and used his courage to gently grab her face and kiss her. Using his whip cream covered hand to smear cream across her cheek. Mei stood completely still, not fully aware that he was kissing her. Alexy stopped laughing, watching his brother kiss his best friend. He backed away slowly to stare at her once again, hoping he didn't ruin what he had between the two. He didn't fully realize what he did. He always thought of love as a scary thing, not fully wanting to commit, but something about her... Something about her drove him crazy. He always wanted to see more of her... And it was terrifying. Alexy told him about true love between two people and that's when Armin began to realize he fell in love. He walked away to wash himself off, leaving Mei paralyzed in her place. She followed the raven hair teen into the bathroom to wash off her back fired plan.

After the prank was over Alexy decided to leave the two alone and headed out to look for Rosa. Armin invited her to play some games and she accepted.

"I got this new game, wanna play?

He waved his PSP in front of her and say down. She nodded and placed herself between his legs and leaned against him. Armin laughed as she got comfortable.

"I guess you're sitting there then."

"Teach me how to play?"

He rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her to play.

"Absolutely."


End file.
